


I Won't Be The Victim

by TheManOfManyFandoms



Series: DreamSMP Angst and Comfort [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms
Summary: A look at Wilbur's behavior post-festival, through Tommy's eyes.(title from the song Innocence, by Madeon)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Angst and Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052576
Comments: 38
Kudos: 414





	I Won't Be The Victim

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom pog!!! I wanted to write some pre- Nov. 16 angst so I hope you all enjoy! (I might write some Exile arc-Tommy angst later 👀)
> 
> btw, i'm American so there will be zero (0) British slang in my fics bc I'm not about to make a fool out of myself for realism lmaoo
> 
> Also would just like to clarify that there are NO romantic ships in this. The only romantic ships I will ever put in my dreamsmp fics are ones that are canon to the storyline: (AKA- Quackity/Karl/Sapnap)

Former president, Wilbur Soot, has lost his mind. Tommy knows he has. It doesn't stop him from being willing to follow him until the end.

Tommy should hate Wilbur, but, after all, that's still his brother behind the mad eyes and crazed rants. His brother, who he grew up with. His brother, who he founded a nation with. His brother, who he would die for. ~~He has to believe that Wilbur still shares that sentiment.~~

Wilbur shouts more than he used to and says crueler words than he probably should. It makes Fundy's ears flatten, but he always stays silent. Once, and only once, Tommy had seen tears streaming down the fox's cheeks, as he clawed at his own fur. Tommy pretends not to hate the way the fox appears to just shut down, every time Wilbur loses his temper, after that.

Quackity flinches now, Tommy notices. He never used to do that. When Wilbur's voice raises, Quackity winces and curls in on himself. He usually tries to defuse the situation, with a bad joke and a nervous laugh. When that doesn't work, he tends to mutter an almost panicked apology and leaves as hastily as possible.

If Wilbur were anybody else, Tommy would make him pay for the way he's treated Tubbo. He knows the quickest ways to make Tubbo be small and silent and obedient and everything Tubbo should never be. And he takes advantage of this knowledge without batting an eye. 

Niki and Tommy are treated much the same as each other, by Wilbur. They're both pleaded with and warned of outlandish potential danger in one moment. The next, they're being shouted at and threatened and, sometimes, even accused of being traitors. Then, when Wilbur comes back to himself, he hugs them and begs for their forgiveness and the cycle begins all over again.

Technoblade is never shouted at, never reprimanded, never threatened, never treated with anything but perfect civility. In Wilbur's eyes he can do no wrong. In Tommy's eyes, he's a monster, masquerading as his brother.

Some days Wilbur is more like he used to be and Tommy tries not to get his hopes up too high. On those days, the man bounds out of his room, with as much vigor as he used to exit the camaravan in the days of the revolution. He hugs Niki and ruffles Tommy’s hair fondly, his old lopsided smile on his lips. He adjusts Fundy’s collar, ruffling the fox’s fur fondly; and he gives both Quackity and Tubbo friendly pats on the shoulder.

It seems to Tommy like he's the only one who takes advantage of these good days. Niki barely returns the hugs she's given and Fundy only grimaces, in a poor attempt at a smile. Quackity and Tubbo both cringe away from the large hands, giving each other worried looks that Tommy doesn't understand.

Tommy, on the other hand revels in the small, friendly touches and soft, encouraging words. Once, Wilbur had told him that, perhaps, if Tommy kept up his good work ethic, he really would be good enough to become president one day. Tommy had already been exhausted, but he'd mined harder than ever that day. His reward had been a tired smile from Wilbur and pitying looks from everybody else. He had snapped at them all to ''fuck off'; tears in his eyes and slammed the door to his room. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The good days, however much Tommy cherishes them, inevitably make the bad days feel even worse. Those are the days where something as simple as an eyeroll from Fundy will set Wilbur off. Those are the days when Quackity can be cowed with nothing more than the threat of violence. Sometimes he spends the day with Tommy, an ever-present tremor in his hands, and they both pretend he isn't hiding.

On those days, when he believes Tubbo to have erred, Wilbur puts a firm hand on Tubbo's shoulder and whispers that he'll get Technoblade involved if he has to. Sometimes he laughs, when Tubbo flinches hard, breathing speeding up. Tommy always ( _always_ ) steps in, when that happens. He wraps an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and glowers at Wilbur with all his might, until he fucks off and leaves them alone.

Tommy always gets the worst of Wilbur’s anger during the bad days. That’s Tommy’s fault, of course, and he won’t hesitate to admit it. He never knows when to shut up, or when to pick his battles. He always talks back and makes rude comments and, like Wilbur always says, _someone_ needs to control him.

Tommy doesn’t like Wilbur’s method of control.

—————

When Tommy shows up one morning for a breakfast of baked potatoes and bread, with bruised arms and a black eye, the room falls deathly quiet. Quackity stares at him as if he’s seen a ghost, eyes wide and lip trembling. Tubbo and Niki both give him looks of such pity that Tommy feels sick to his stomach. Fundy breaks the silence; scraping his chair back, with a noise that feels unbearable, and leaving the room without a word.

“-ommy? Tommy?” The boy jumps, realizing that he’d been frozen to the spot for longer than he’d realized. He blinks and sees Tubbo standing in front of him. “What happened to you dude?” 

Tommy opens his mouth, ready to answer rudely and get on with his day, but something in Tubbo’s earnest, sad eyes makes him hesitate. “I- I fucked up real bad, Tubbo,” he says quietly, voice cracking and eyes filling with unwanted tears.

Tubbo doesn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around Tommy and the younger boy returns the gesture immediately, resting his chin on the top of Tubbo’s head. Closing his eyes, he takes a shaky breath, in an attempt to calm himself down, but it only succeeds in making the tears come faster. “Why do I always fuck up, Tubbo?” he whispers desperately.

"I don't think you do," Tubbo says quietly into Tommy's shoulder, "You make mistakes, sure, but no more than anyone else."

Tommy squeezes his best friend even tighter for a moment, before forcing himself to let go. He rubs the tears off of his face, staring at the floor, until another gentle voice speaks up. "Tommy? Who- who did this to you?" It's Niki. It's too hard to lie to Niki.

"It was- it was Wilbur," he mumbles, still not looking up. The sound of shattering glass makes Tommy flinch and whip his head up. Technoblade, who had been silent before now, looks positively murderous. He drops the shattered remains of the glass that had been in his hands, glowering. "Where is he?" The piglin growls.

"Techno! It's okay! Really, it is!" Tommy laughs nervously, "It was my fault, I swear. I provoked him and-" 

"Do I look like I give a shit about who provoked who?" Techno questions dryly, "Answer my question, Tommy."

Tommy falls silent, staring warily at Techno for a monent, before sighing defeatedly and mumbling, "He's in his room still. He's not asleep. He never sleeps anymore."

Techno storms out of the room, leaving the four shaken teenagers to a deafening silence. "I'm-I'm sorry I caused all this fuss," Tommy says, unusually quietly.

"You didn't cause shit," Quackity says firmly, speaking for the first time, "Schlatt-" he pauses, taking a steadying breath, "Schlatt always told me it was my fault too. I don't- I don't think it was."

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Quackity," Niki says quickly, giving him one of her sweet, genuine smiles. 

Tommy finally walks over to collapse into one of the chairs around the table. Tubbo sits next to him instantly, grabbing his hand and dropping his head to rest it on the taller boy's shoulder. It's a grounding pressure and Tommy's grateful for it. "Do you want a regen potion, Tommy?" Niki asks gently.

"Sure, I guess," Tommy shrugs uncomfortably, "Don't bother yourself too much over me."

"You're worth bothering over, little gremlin," Niki laughs lightly, as she stands, ruffling his hair fondly.

They all flinch, when they hear an explosion of shouting from the direction of Wilbur's room. Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity all squeeze closer together in a fear they all hate to admit to. Niki, with great presence of mind, begins to sing Mellohi softly, as she busies herself with potion-making.

Tommy tries his best to concentrate on Niki's voice, rather than the shouts of fury from outside. It's not long before Fundy slips back into the room quietly, shaking slightly. His eyes are red. Quackity holds an arm out invitingly and the fox gratefully joins the huddle. "I'm sorry that da- that _Wilbur_ is being such a dick," he whispers.

"It's not your fault, Fundy," Quackity speaks up, when it becomes apparent that nobody else is going to. Fundy hums, clearly unconvinced.

When Tommy flinches at a slamming noise from outside, Tubbo starts to hum along to Niki's song. It's comforting and Tommy's so exhausted that his eyes drift shut against his will. He's on the edge of sleep, when a hand on his shoulder makes his eyes snap open again.

Niki is standing over him, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Tommy, but you have to drink this and then you can go back to sleep if you want," she holds a potion out to him and he takes it gratefully.

"Thank you," he whispers, smiling weakly. He downs it in one gulp, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste. Niki's about to sit back down with the rest, when a lanky form appears in the doorway. Tommy hadn't noticed, when the yelling had stopped, but it must have at some point.

"Hey, Toms," Wilbur says, voice kind and gentle. Tommy doesn't respond. He doesn't think he can.

"What do you want with him, Wil?" Niki asks, a protective tone in her voice.

"I want to apologize to him," Wilbur says. He sounds regretful, but he doesn't look it.

Niki jerks her head towards Tommy, as if to say 'hurry up, then.' "I'm sorry I got so mad, Toms," he begins, "You just push me so far sometimes and you should really know better by now."

"Right," Tommy mutters. He can't make himself look Wilbur in the eyes. "I'm sorry too, Wilbur."

"We're still friends, right Tommy?" Wilbur asks, sounding hopeful.

"Right. Of course," Tommy confirms dully. Wilbur gives him a friendly pat on his Tubboless shoulder and it takes every ounce of self control Tommy has not to flinch.

The apology _might_ have felt more genuine if Wilbur hadn't shouted, "There, I fucking apologized. I hope you're happy, Technoblade," the moment he left the room.

Tommy bursts into tears. Heart-wrencing, devestated tears. They're the kind of tears that make your chest ache. The kind of tears that hurt your throat. The kind of tears that leave you hollowed out and empty, like a glass of water that has been drained and tossed aside. 

Tubbo wraps his free arm around Tommy and lets him cry himself out. Tommy can feel his eyes falling shut again and, before he lets himself fall asleep, he mumbles, "You all still love me, right?"

"Of course we do," they all answer unanimously.

"Good," he whispers, relieved, "I love you all too." Before he allows sleep to take him, he privately admits that he still loves Wilbur too. He knows he should hate him, but, after all, that's still his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by me realizing how desperate SMP Tommy is to have people in his life who care about him (even if they don’t treat him well)  
> (Looking at Villbur and the green blob lookin ass)  
> Comments would be very appreciated! With every comment I grow closer to immortality.


End file.
